Chokolade
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín, y como el rey, Dinamarca merece un chocolate de su reina. Fail Summary, DenNor, Nyo!Noruega.


¡Maldi-Digo Feliz día de San Valentin! de los enamorados o como sea, me da igual, pero aun así hice un fic sobre esta pendejada de día, solo por ocio, en fin, espero que lo pasen bien con sus parejas los que tengan, yo por mi parte pasare el día con mi ordenador XD o saldre a golpearlos con el fierro golpeador de parejas felices XD sufran gente enamorada y feliz, na mentira, en fin, hice este mugroso fic, espero les guste

**Disclaimer: **Este día no me pertenece, sino habría gente apaleada por mi... fierro golpeador de parejas felices, y Hetalia es de Hidecaz y bla bla bla

**Pareja: **DenNor, insinuaciones de HongIce

**Adevertencia: **Nyo!Noruega, Dinamarca, emmm, agresividad entre pareja, Troll, no el meme por cierto, cosas que se ven en el DenNor, nada del otro mundo. El titulo esta en danés y significa, segun Gogle, chocolate, hay que soy original con los títulos. Ahora si, al fic.

* * *

**Chokolade**

Era San Valentín, y la mayoría de las naciones habían decidido pasar el día con su pareja después de la reunión, y Dinamarca no era la excepción, él iba a hacer lo que sea para conseguir que su "princesa nórdica" Le diera un chocolate y...de paso una cita o un beso, o ambas

Iba caminando por los pasillos, buscando con la mirada a Noruega, cuando por fin la encontró, esta estaba con su hermana menor.

-¡Noru!-La llamo agitando los brazos para llamar la atención de la rubia.

-Hola Anko-Contesto sin expresión…como siempre.

-Hola Dinamarca-Saludo Islandia en voz baja.

-¡Ah, hola Ice! No te había visto-Le dijo sonriéndole.

La albina lo miro molesta.

-¡Oye Ice!-Escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, Islandia se dio la vuelta rápidamente, reconoció al instante esa voz, era Hong Kong.

-Hola Hong-Le dijo sonrojada, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja forrada con papel amarillo y una cinta roja de terciopelo.

Noruega miro molesta al asiático, al darse cuenta de que la noruega no le prestaba atención, Dinamarca la tomo del brazo, jalándola con él;

-¡Bueno yo y Noru nos tenemos que ir! ¡Nos vemos Ice!-Y se fue por el pasillo arrastrando a Noruega con él.

-DI-NA-MAR-CA-Siseo con furia el nombre del otro.

-Noru ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-Pregunto feliz ignorando el aura oscura detrás de la chica.

-14 de febrero-Le respondió de manera automática.

-No eso no ¿Sabes que se celebra hoy?-Pregunto ensanchando su sonrisa, ¿eso era posible?

-No y no me importa-Le dijo cortante, claro que lo sabía, por eso estaba intentando deshacerse del agarre del danés.

-Es San Valentín-Le dijo parándose frente a la inexpresiva muchacha-. Y por eso tú rey espera que le des un regalo, de preferencia un choco…

-Olvídalo, me voy-Le corto, se soltó, hizo ademan de irse, pero Dinamarca tenía otros planes para ella.

-Pues no te vas si no tengo mi chocolate-Dicho esto, tomo a Noruega por debajo de las piernas, dejándola semi sentada en sus brazos, con sus manos apoyadas en sus hombros.

-Bájame-Le ordeno sin expresión, pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el danés.

-"Aww~, Noru es tan linda"-No primero mis chocolates-Le dijo sonriéndole.

-…-Noruego medito por unos segundos sus posibilidades de golpear al danés e irse, pero eran casi nulas, suspiro, sintió arder el bolsillo de su chaqueta donde tenía un chocolate con forma de corazón, qué había preparado para el nórdico mayor, "Solo lo hice porque sabía que él me lo pediría" se auto convenció.

-¡Noru, no pien…!-No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que sintió algo estrellarse contra su cara, era su tan preciado chocolate con forma de corazón.

-Solo lo hice porque sabía que me lo pedirías-Le repitió lo que se había dicho a si misma-.Tómalo de una vez.

-¡Aw~ Noru eres tan linda!-Se rio mientras Noruega le alejaba su cara con el chocolate.

-Cállate, bájame y comete el chocolate-Le ordeno, aunque el rey tenía otros planes.

-Solo con una condición.

-¿Eh?-Dejo de apartarlo-. Olvídalo, ya tienes el chocolate.

-Dije que quería el chocolate, no que te bajaría-Le contrarresto sonriéndole, los inexpresivos ojos de Noruega ardieron con odio.

-¿Qué cosa entonces?-Pregunto, aunque ya sabía la repuesta.

-Un beso-Acertó.

Lo miro molesta, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara.

-No.

-¡Pero Noru, es el día de los enamorados, y nosotros no amamos, debemos besarnos!-Le dijo haciendo un puchero, que a la chica le pareció molesto. Pero más le molesto las palabras que le dijo, ella no lo amaba, ¿de dónde saco la conclusión de que el sentimiento era reciproco? "Aunque tiene razón" le dijo una voz en su interior, que ella ignoro.

-…Esta bien-"Con tal de que me deje en paz" se auto convenció, aunque en realidad si deseaba probar los labios del ruidoso "rey del norte"

-¡Bien, ahora mi beso!-Dijo alegre, pero antes de llegar a los labios de la chica, el chocolate se interpuso.

-¡Oy-¡

-Primero bájame o no hay beso-Dinamarca inflo las mejillas molesto, haciendo que a los ojos de Noruega se viera tonto, y lentamente dejo a la muchacha en el suelo, esta pensaba en cuanto estuviera con los pies en el piso, golpear las regiones vitales de Dinamarca e irse, pero, otra vez, el rey tenía otros planes para ella.

En cuanto toco el piso, fue rodeada fuertemente por los brazos del danés, apegándola a su cuerpo.

-¡Eh! ¿Pero qué crees que haces?-Le pregunto intentando separarse del cuerpo del danés, pero este la abrazo con más fuerza.

-No te suelto sin mi beso Noru-"Te conozco demasiado bien, como para saber, que en cuanto te deje en el piso, me golpearías y te irías" pensó en sus adentros, y al parecer tenía razón.

Se rio al ver el inexpresivo rostro de noruega bañado en rojo, y como intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

-…-"No me queda de otra" Pensó resignada.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver los labios de Dinamarca acercarse a los suyos, "Solo será un rose, sin se excede llamo al Troll" Se dijo mentalmente.

Sus labios se encontraron, pero al intentar separarse, Dinamarca reafirmo el agarre en la cintura de la muchacha, y puso una mano en la nuca de esta, para profundizar el beso.

En ese momento, Noruega se vio embargada de muchas emociones contradictorias, al igual que sus pensamientos, "Sepárate ahora" le dijo su razón, pero ella la ignoro, y se concentró en sentir el sabor de los labios de Dinamarca.

El beso duro unos segundos más, ya que, detrás del danés apareció el Troll de Noruega, que le dio una horrible paliza al pobre rey del norte.

Noruego le miro unos segundos más, le tiro el chocolate al lado del cuerpo semi inconsciente de Dinamarca.

-A-ah…espera N-noru…-Exclamo adolorido extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia la muchacha, que se estaba alejando.

-Nos vemos…si es que vives-Comento sin siquiera darse la vuelta, y finalmente se fue, dejando a un muy adolorido Dinamarca en el suelo…

…Todo por un chocolate…y un beso.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mi estúpido fic, me base en una imagen para hacerlo, hay que soy subnormal XD

Déjenme un review, por cada review Dinamarca logra darle un beso a Noru...y una rebaja en el hospital XD

Nos vemos!


End file.
